best dress
by Shirai Hisaishi
Summary: Stick with the achievable; dream the possible. Rei reminded himself. Miku was a star he could not pluck from the heavens.


I loved you more than love allowed.

— Lang Leav

* * *

"Yes. Yes, I'm on my way. I'm really sorry — come again? 629 Welsh Street? Okay. I think I'm ten minutes away. See you later."

Rei waited until the other line went dead so he could focus on the road. Attending a call while driving would lead to a traffic violation only if an officer caught him. And he wouldn't try his luck anyway. He could not mess up right now, someone was waiting for him. As he gripped the steering wheel tight while his left arm propped up against the window, he started to anticipate the green lights. The butterflies fluttering in his stomach and his heart beating rapidly weren't a good combination.

When the lights turned green, Rei brushed his hair up and stepped on the gas pedal. He would finally see her.

It was his dream to get a job in a city filled with skyscrapers. There were tons of people working in there, and they wore cool ties and they carried suitcases. Ever since he was seven, he dreamed of working in one of the skyscrapers he would see from the rooftop of their house, hundreds of miles away from their place. He wanted to have his office at the top floor where the stars looked nearer — or so he thought it was nearer.

No dream was too easy to reach, let alone to pluck a star from the heavens.

Rei turned right and continued his drive. His amber eyes were unsteady, busy locating which street should he turn next to reach 629 Welsh. He was already leaning forward the wheel, face almost buried at the windshield. For three years of working in the city, he wondered why he never had heard of such street or at least had visited it with her. Groaning, he leaned back on his seat and pulled back from that street — he shouldn't have said that he was ten minutes away. Ten minutes might not suffice when searching for an alien address.

But he is persistent, he will not give up too soon. They are in the same city and he will find her whatever it takes. If ten minutes isn't enough, he will make it adequate. Life nowadays is too technological, there can be no place uncharted with Google Map.

Rei pulled up to the nearest café he spotted and began opening the said app from his smart phone. "629 Welsh Street, you're just one tap away," he smiled and watched the screen zoom their continent, more lines of what seemed to be interconnected roads appeared, and a red toggle finally popped above a street. Unfortunately he was a mile away. The smile he had, faded quicker than the speed of light. There was no way he could reach her within ten minutes. Without wasting another second, he drove back on the same road while his phone guided him to her.

The sky was darkening. Pedestrians walking on the cobblestones wore thick overcoats to keep themselves warm against the cold air. Most of them had their scarves wrapped around their necks and had their hands gloved. Fall was almost ending; they were just waiting for the weather bureau to officially announce that winter started. The temperature dropped gradually for the past days and he hated how cold mornings could be. If it wasn't because of his room's heater, nothing would warm him up. The drive suddenly stopped when the lights blinked red again — another few seconds of his wonderful life was allotted for waiting.

Rei was growing impatient. His head flew back against the headrest, his cheeks puffed while fingers drummed against the wheel. How many minutes had already passed? She wouldn't like it if he did not reach the place within the time he gave. Miku was someone who would hold onto the words people gave her — and failing to comply with their promises meant dishonesty to her. He remembered when they were seventeen, he and Rin promised to bring her to a zoo on her birthday — but it rained that day and the trip was canceled. She was wailing like a baby that day.

But before he could imagine what she would tell him, he heard his phone ringing.

Looks like his ten minutes is over.

"Hello?" Rei connected his phone to his car's speakers and watched the countdown to end. The lights were green again.

"Rei? Where are you? What takes you so long?" Her voice was enraged but it sounded cute for him. Back in high school he would annoy her purposely just to hear her talk in a higher pitch and to see her cheeks flush. However right now he was not pestering her intentionally, albeit he sounded like one.

"Hey, Miku. I'm lost. Why are you so far anyway? Can't you find a good tailor nearer here?" He already knew the answer but he needed to talk with her to keep her occupied. Rei knew her so well. For some years they had been together, he memorized the colors she liked, but that did not mean he knew everything about her.

"How can you be lost here, Rei? You're living in here for like three years! My gosh." _Bullseye._ He knew she would say it, but he would not affirm to it. Let her think what she wanted to think.

He chuckled, "don't worry, love. All roads lead to you."

"Oh, shut up." He could see her rolling her eyes with that retort. "I think it's 'all roads lead to Rome'? I'm not sure." Miku hated his pick-up lines. She told him before that whenever he would throw such corny lines, it felt like he was telling the same things to every girl he would meet. Of course, he was not that kind of guy. He would _never_ be that kind of guy.

"Me neither," he chuckled, eyes glancing on both side mirrors. First things first: drive safely. "One thing is for sure: you're my Rome. I will always find my way to you."

She was silent. He could hear her snorts from the other line, like she was holding back her laughter or something. Rei would not blame her, though. What he just said right now was utterly mushy and unthought. Nevertheless, her reaction was a good sign, Rei thought. Miku was easily moved with his pick-up lines _only_ for _her_. There would be only one girl who would make him feel butterflies in his gut.

"You're embarrassing me, Rei. Hurry up or you will miss this. They are already here, you know."

The call ended and Rei's smile grew wider. He couldn't miss her today because doing so would cross out one of his dreams.

 _To see her wear a beautiful dress._

* * *

This fanciful dream began not so long after they first met. It was around the spring of his sophomore year in high school, sixteen and friendless. Living in a new city and new neighborhood was tough for him. It was like being born again to a new place and to a new life. Adjustments needed to be done were drastic, for his life changed after a failed relationship.

When his parents decided to divorce just in time he was starting to have a definite dream, Rei was forced to abandon most of the things he wanted to achieve in life. To be an astronaut and work for NASA, to adopt a Siberian husky, to have a girlfriend — he crossed out all of it and decided to stick with his childhood dream which was rather plain compared to the present ones. It was actually the opposite for Rei. People were supposed to have unrealistic dreams when they were younger, but when he was younger his dream was achievable. To be an office worker in a skyscraper. Nothing more. Nothing less.

The fact that he lived the ideal childhood made him dream nothing better than the life his family was living. But things did not work out too well. When Rei grew up, he believed that one should not dream too high or fanciful, because dreams formed that way were unlikely to happen. For an instance, his father told him his dream when Rei was seven, and that was to keep their family perfect. Perfection was not possible in this world, Rei realized this when he entered middle school. His family, his dad's dream — they shattered with no chances of being fixed, like how glue failed to stuck the pieces of future he was supposed to have. Frustrated, Rei turned back to his simple life and resigned from his dreams.

"Stick with the achievable. Dream the possible." Rei's motto sounded both optimistic and pessimistic. Of course, it connoted that he was the type of person willing to settle for less. However, it also implied that he was only being truthful to himself and his abilities. But fixating oneself to his _'known limits'_ would only impede him to discover what else he was capable of doing.

And back then, Rei was too dejected with how his family ended to dream bigger. He was only sixteen, and he was expected to think and act independent from his parents — like having his own decisions in life — but he was like a marred girl raised with close family ties. His parents' divorce distracted him enough to focus on his own world in high school, that sooner after failing to make friends, he became _'antisocial'_ in some sense. He would eat his lunch alone, he would attend his class alone, he would do his homework during the study hall alone — he did everything alone and everyone thought he preferred going by himself.

This routine, however, changed shortly a week after the day he transferred. One of their teachers asked them to find a pair for an activity about "helping others suffering from an emotional dilemma". Rei, who usually had his head stooping in that class all the time, raised his head only to witness how his classmates quickly found a pair. It suddenly dawned to him that being alone had its own disadvantages — _so why did his parents separated?_ For the first time he tried scanning the classroom, and everyone was smiling to their pairs aside from him. This time, he finally muttered the inconvenient truth, "dang it. I don't have friends."

Rei was not misfortune himself. He felt a tap from behind, and it was from a girl who had her pencil extended to him. She was smiling a little, her hand holding the pencil was trembling but she withdrew it soon. Rei only stared at her teal hair, wondering why she tapped him on his shoulders. She was not comfortable with his scrutinizing gaze. She understood that he was a transferee and he still had no friends, but probably - just probably - it was because he was glaring at people. And that was scary.

"Hey, uh...Rei, right? My name is Miku. Miku Hatsune. Do you have a partner?" She asked, folding her arms on her desk while waiting for his reply. She was not noticeable at all, but again he never noticed anyone since he moved in this school. Her hair was quite queer, however he had seen a number of students with the same hair color in his former high school. Other words it was a fad.

Rei nodded weakly, brushing his long dark locks away from his eyes. His answer made her delighted and it surprised him. That was when he heard their teacher calling out names and asking who their partners. Everyone was lively, but Rei could not understand why. If they were to talk about one another's dilemma, it was not exciting unless all their problems were shallow like their happiness.

He was distracted by the voice behind him, Miku yelled that Rei was her partner when her name was called. It attracted too much attention than it was supposed to, unluckily. The happy noise suffocating Rei some seconds ago was now replaced by a deafening silence. All eyes focused on the girl behind him, eyes piercing through him as if he was never mentioned at all. One could hear their teacher's pen as she wrote the names on her list. The stillness, however, was broken when a blond seated beside Miku slammed his desk.

"You ignored me because of this transferee?"

Rei turned his head to the blond beside her. The blond's brows knitted as he looked at Miku, and she, on the other hand, only smiled at him. Rei had seen the blond occasionally but he never paid attention to him. He only knew his face, never his name.

"We are always together in most of the activities, you know." Miku replied, her hand reached out to ruffle his hair. But he never looked like he was pleased, he even dodged her hand and looked away. It was childish, Rei thought, to act that way while they were still in class. Who was he and what was he for her, anyway?

"I don't think that is fine, Miku. And you think pairing up with my twin is a good idea?" He retorted back, still refusing to look at her. Their teacher continued calling names again. The whole class shifted their attention in front and all acted like nothing happened. "Rin is the worst, I swear. You know that but how can you give me up with this cruel—"

His murmurs were discontinued when the girl seated next to Rei, turned around and hit the blond guy with her notepad. She also had the same blond hair like him, and she seemed more vigorous than the other. Rei remembered that the blond guy mentioned that his pair was his twin. So she must be the sibling.

"Miku doesn't like you anymore! Has it not occurred to you, Len? You numskull, you always torture Miku—"

"Hey, Rin. Len isn't that bad. Don't say that," Miku was laughing as she raised a hand to shield Len from his twin sister's rage, for which it encouraged Len to wrap his arms around Miku who he always assumed his savior. "I like him, don't be mean."

When Rin saw him clung to her, she hit him by the shoulder. "Don't touch Miku, Len!"

At first, Rei thought he would not be able to make new friends in his new school. He had the vibe of a social inept when he studied here because of his personal reasons — because their home was in a distress. No, that was incorrect. Because their home was not a home anymore. That was why he was somehow pleased after befriending these three people: Miku, Len, and Rin.

Rei learned that the three of them were childhood best friends, but Len claimed that Miku was his only best friend. And Rin also said the same thing. The twins hated each other to the bones, and both were possessive of the kind girl. He could not blame them, Miku was actually nice. He knew it well that when he call things 'nice' it meant 'stupid' — but Miku was really nice, as in friendly. After all, she volunteered pairing up with him. If she did not do that, he would not know what to do.

Soon, they began their activity. Miku asked the questions their teacher gave them and Rei felt awkward to give an honest answer, given that she was just an acquaintance and the activity somewhat forces him to open up with a stranger. She sensed his discomfort so she suggested why not he ask first. She had not expected him to talk to her casually soon, since it was their first interaction.

He only nodded—even his nod was awkward—and he brought up his paper to read the questions to her. She answered smoothly, her dilemma was not a pickle compared to his. But he realized that comparing people's problems was ill; he should refrain doing it. He learned that she had problems dealing with the twins — Len and Rin — because whenever the three of them were together, she felt like her arms would rip off her body because they kept on trying to have her for their own. But she felt bad scolding them because she loved both of them.

Rei found her problem funny and not serious, however he didn't tell her that. He was indecisive whether he should report it in class. But when she finished, she told him, "you don't have to say everything Rei. We are all going through serious conflicts but this class activity is not asking you to tell your life in a nutshell." With that, she was pulled again by Len who was being hit by his sister's notepad. He only watched the three until Miku was able to calm down the violent sister. Maybe Miku was right, she loved the twins so much to scold them. She was always smiling and laughing at them, and Rei could not understand why she would not tell them the truth that sometimes she was hurt with their physical assaults.

Len was acting childish and clingy with Miku. Rin was the opposite, she was hostile towards her twin and overprotective with the tealette. Rei tried understanding their kind of fondness with each other, but failed to do so when Len quickly kissed Miku's cheeks. Miku looked unsurprised though, she only ruffled Len's hair as he went back to his seat calmly. The blond guy looked he wasn't himself right after that, it was as if he was a different person. A serious and mysterious one.

"Miku, I'm really sorry!" Rin suddenly leaned over Miku's desk, but Len seemed to ignore them as he focused on his reading material. Miku only winced and smiled, saying that she was used to it and it was totally fine. What was she apologizing for? Rei could only guess.

"Rin? Can you sit down so we can finish this activity?" Len snapped at his twin, and Rin flinched at his icy voice. Rei was surprised hearing that, it was now a show for him. But before he could observe Len more, he was tapped by a pencil on his shoulder.

"Shall I ask you now?" Miku smiled at him. Yes, he had his own business to mind. Whatever he told her, no matter how half-true, it was just the first skin of his deeper dilemma.

Len was a weirdo — no, Rin claimed he was a weirdo. But Miku chuckled at her, saying that Len has a _'weird'_ split personality. It was their lunch break when Miku invited Rei to share the lunch table with them, and he hesitated to agree because Len was looking at him with hostility. Rei understood that maybe Len was her boyfriend. Boyfriends were supposed to be possessive; they should not let the girl they love to be taken away by a third wheel. This was something Rei's father clearly failed to do, because if he truly loved Rei's mom, they wouldn't divorce. But as Rei observed the three, he was not sure whether she was his girlfriend or something. Miku was acting like one, but she was giving Rin the same treatment.

Is she...this friendly?

"Hey, Miku." Len leaned on her shoulders, peering on her lunch even if they all had the same food. Rin, who was seated beside Rei, cringed seeing her twin brother too close to Miku. "Can I have the broccoli?"

"Broccoli!?" Rin yelled, slamming her fists on the table. Rei was unsure how to react with this ruckus, however no one seemed to notice that their table was on fire. He made sure to glance around to assure that no one was watching them. "Miku likes broccoli! Why will you take them? Take mine!"

"I want Miku's. Eat yours." Len glared at his twin and looked back at Miku, waiting for the girl to say something.

Again, Miku was just smiling. Sharing the table with them felt like socializing with bad-tempered grade schoolers, Rei thought. So he let them do what they wanted, even if that included loud senseless arguments about random things. He was not in the right position to tell them how they behaved, knowing that it was his first circle to join. But he could see that the twins were unnerving her, making her smile in the most pretentious way he had seen. Miku was really nice, Rei concluded.

For the entire week, the three kept him accompanied for which Rei witnessed a lot more quarrels between the twins. Like what Miku told him from their class, the twins really had the intention to rip her arms off her body. They were always yelling to each other, both never wanted to share her with the other as if she was a doll. And he saw how much Miku was suffering but still suppressing her complaints about it. So one time while the four of them were walking along a hall, he halted and stood in front all of them. It was a moment he never thought would come as he bore three pair of blue eyes all to himself. His throat felt dry, his heart raced, and his mind imagined the things unrelated to his personal matters — because his personal matters were only about his family.

The three only stared at him: two pairs of blue eyes were inquisitive, the other one, well, was forbidding. Rei still found Len's unfriendliness pointless, given that he was not stealing Miku at all. Well, not yet. Rei brushed his hair up, eyes fixated on his shoes, as he buried his hands in the pocket of his jeans. Lots of students were walking past by them, and he was certain that none of them cared about the _'antisocial'_ transferee in the campus. When he felt Len's stare hardening against him, he lifted his head to look at him in the eyes. As if there was a weird spark, Len wrapped an arm around Miku's waist, and it worried the tealette in all of a sudden. She began asking him if he was not feeling well, and then she suggested for them to rest on the nearest bench.

But Rei did not let the three leave soon. Coughing to assure that his voice was still there and to tell them too that he had not asked them to leave, Rei rocked himself on his feet and said, "I am pitying Miku with such fate she is suffering in your hands. You're troubling her a lot. So, if you won't treat her properly — say for example, playing tug of war with Miku as your rope — I will take Miku away from you," Rei paused when Rin gawked at him. "And I'll keep her for myself."

It was already expected that it would provoke Len to snap, so Miku and Rin pulled him back. What Rei failed to comprehend more was the smile tugging Miku's lips, as though the whole thing was just a good friendly joke. Well, he meant it as a joke. Miku was keeping the tall blond in her arms, pushing him away from the raven-haired guy. She nodded to Rin, and the other blond ran to Rei and dragged him away from the two. Rei did not miss how Len glowered at him as Miku pulled him towards the opposite hall. These three were downright weird.

When it was just the two of them — Rin and Rei — she explained everything to him while they spent their short break under a tree outside the cafeteria. Len had a dissociative personality disorder after a traumatic experience. Miku, Len, and Rin were only seven years old when that tragedy happened. Rin was asked to help her mom prepare the snacks when Miku and Len were abducted by two men in black. Miku was not supposed to be involved, she was only mistaken to be Len's twin - Rin explained while staring at the branches above them. The kidnappers tortured the two, and by the time they were retrieved, Len was not the same boy he was. However, Len would revert to his old self whenever Miku would kiss him or he would kiss her. Rin admitted that what triggered Len's other personality was ridiculous, and she did not like how attached Len was with Miku. She feared only one thing — Len might harbor romantic feelings for Miku but she may not return it. He was possessive, they all knew that, but he was just too drawn to Miku for she was keeping him sane.

Rei asked why Rin was too rough with her twin and she explained that it was obvious that Miku was troubled by him. With Len around, she was unable to make new guy friends and Rei was just lucky because the goofy Len was the person seated beside Miku last week. If it was the hostile Len, Rei would not stand a chance to be Miku's partner. "You probably had seen that he kissed her that day, too? That's because he was trying to tell Miku that he wasn't glad with what she did. But Miku was a kind girl, he still looked after you because you're lonesome, you know."

When the school bell rang, they went back inside the building and proceeded to their next class. Miku and Len was already there, the blond's seat was pulled next to the tealette. Rin and Rei occupied the seats before the two, the girl with him warned her twin through the glare she shot him. Len looked fine and calm now, Miku's hand on his hand might explain why so.

"Hey. I'm sorry with what I said earlier. I'm only worried about you." Rei told Miku the moment he claimed his seat. She only winced and smiled, assuring him that she fully understood why he said that. Rei looked at her eyes and confirmed that Miku was really a nice girl.

"Snap out of your reverie," Len, however, was still possessive. "You're ogling her."

"I'm not." Rei turned his head to Len, daring himself to lock gazes with the blond. He was about to say something more — but Len released Miku's hand and stretched out his palm to him. Puzzled, Rei stared at his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Len broke the silence between them; his words surprised the two girls and Rei himself. Rei was hesitant at first but he took his hand and shook it, returning the words partly unsure.

Since the day he joined the three, Rei thought less about his frustrations with his family. The new friends he made colored his dull life. Albeit there were times when Len would snap at him, it was inevitable anyway, the four of them managed to enjoy each other's company. Rei smiled and laughed with them, and his reputation of being a social inept subsided — died like a forgotten gossip. However, he began to like Miku when he saw her one time, she was wearing a white dress for their play in the cultural festival. She was playing the role of a nymph that time. There were gardenias on her hair that made her look like a goddess, and he could not stop himself but stare at her. It was forbidden, he thought, to like her more than a friend. Len would go berserk if he learned that Rei was liking Miku. Things would be complicated if so, for Len was someone who literally could not live without Miku.

And so Rei pretended that he never had looked at her that way. Rin, who was seated beside him, scolded him about the way he stared at Miku. They were sitting with the other audiences while munching on their popcorn. They were already eighteen this time, and senior dance was just around the corner. As they watched Miku from their seats, Rin asked if Rei had thought of inviting Miku for the prom. Of course, this question earned a heartfelt laughter because the answer was obviously no. That was cowardice, she told him, because he was not yet trying but he already gave up. Rei was confused, they both know that Len would not let her go. So Rin's suggestion was pointless.

"Well, I think I'm fine," he said, brushing his hair up as he relaxed on his seat. "I can throw random pick-up lines to her without making Len mad."

"How mushy," Rin huffed and rolled her eyes.

"But I have a new dream now, aside from working on a business tower," Rei dipped his hand in her bowl of popcorn.

Rin chuckled, finding his dream plain and funny. "Aha, and what is it?" she was even tearing up as she glanced at him.

"I want to see Miku wear different dresses. She looks stunning right now, don't you think? I've never seen her wear one before." Rei and Rin held each other's eyes while the blonde's brow cocked suggestively. The play ended while Rei tried denying whatever Rin meant by raising a brow to him. Even until they went out of the gymnasium, Rin was nudging a shoulder to Rei as the two of them laughed. When the two met Len and Miku, they could not stop themselves from grinning.

Months after the play, the senior night came. Rin was walking towards Rei as he stood at the Hatsune's doorway. Wearing a black cocktail dress, Rei told the blonde that she looked prettier than usual. However, she did not believe what he said, saying that he was just anticipating for Miku to come out. "I'm sure you're kind of sad because Len was already inside to escort Miku out of her house. I told you, should have asked her first." Rin nudged her elbow to him, and the two of them were laughing again.

Their merrymaking was cut short when the door opened and Len went out while holding Miku's hand. The two were as quiet as the stars when the tealette came out, her hair hanging in ringlets down to her waist. She was wearing a pale yellow cocktail dress that showed her curves; the skirt fell an inch above her knee. Miku was smiling at them, mouthing an apology for making them wait, and she was guided by Len as she stepped down on the stairs.

She was pretty. Rei felt like time stopped as he watched her walk to him, feeling like her smile was only for him. He could never be wrong, Miku looked good in a dress. She was a nymph and he was a Greek god; and he could not have her for himself, he knew it. Because the one who was holding her hand was someone more important for her. Len needed her.

"Oh —" Rin slapped his arm as Miku stood before them, her pink lips were tugged in a smile. She was beautiful. How many times had he thought of that? "Oh—oh, yes. Looks like your ten minutes isn't ten minutes, huh?" Rei forced a laughter, nudging his shoulder to Rin so she would say something. But just like him, she forced a laughter while glaring daggers at him.

'"Oh—yeah," she chuckled, "you surely took your time. Rei was—uh, impatient. Guess I should have worn something prettier—right, Rei?" when Rei did not say a word, she kicked his leg.

"Ouch—! Yeah, what? No? You look good yourself! What are you saying?" Rei put an arm around Rin and dragged her away from the other two. He was honest with what he said, Rin was beautiful too. It was just Miku was someone he like, so gaping at her beauty was normal. When they were far enough, he leaned down and asked if Miku was dating Len and Rin replied a frown. Sadly, the answer was yes.

It was just a riddle how Len managed to ask her out. It was more intriguing why Miku agreed with him. But again, she was a big mystery Rei could not solve — her thinking was as enigmatic as her smile. Just as how he failed to understand why she would not scold the twins when their assaults were taking it too far, he also neglected that he should not question her decisions.

"Hey, what are you talking about? Won't you wait for us?" Miku yelled from behind as she gripped Len's arm tightly, trying her best to avoid stumbling with such high heels.

"Nothing!" Rin yelled. "I felt like I understood how _beauty_ started the Trojan War," the blonde waved a hand to her twin and to Miku.

"Yes," Rei agreed, finding Rin's alibi wise. "Your beauty costs thousands of golden apples! I'm sure Len will always give you one." Even from afar, Rei saw how Miku snorted with laughter as she exchanged looks with Len. And from then on, Rei wished to see Miku wear beautiful dresses.

"Shut up," Miku laughed. "Do you always say that to every girl you meet?"

* * *

Years had passed quickly — faster than the cars racing with him along the highway. His amber eyes darted from left to right, making sure that there were no cars tailing him in case he would suddenly slow down, or if there were cars overtaking him. Rei knew that his ten minutes was over, but he believed that she could wait for him. That they would wait for him.

His dark fringe fell on his eyes again, and he had to brush up his hair to see the road clearly. It was one of his dreams—to see her wear beautiful dresses even if she isn't doing it for him—and he could not afford to miss her. Today was an important day. His phone rang when the map indicated that he was already one-turn-away from the said shop. Rei turned right and parked his car in front the first dress shop he saw. It was not just a dress shop, it was full of gowns. Ignoring the cold air, he rushed to the establishment while rubbing his arms.

The door dinged as he entered, catching a glimpse of the two blonds seated on the sofa. His old friends, he had not seen them for a month now.

"Rei!" Rin greeted, rising from her seat. "I thought you can't make it."

"I'm the invincible Rei." He patted her back and asked her to sit back. Len, on the other hand, just nodded at him. Rei was about to tell him something, but was interrupted when he heard a door open and Miku walked in front of them. It was the most beautiful dress she had worn — she was the most beautiful woman in that dress. Len rose from his seat and stood beside Rei, admiring the girl just as the same.

Rei stared at her as she spun around wearing the best dress — a wedding dress.

"Len, congratulations." Rei finally said it.

Stick with the achievable; dream the possible. Rei reminded himself. Miku was a star he could not pluck from the heavens.

* * *

 _A/N: traaaaash._


End file.
